juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Counterdragon
Counterdragon is a term used to describe a group of beings who were born from the world in order to oppose the True Dragons. They reappeared on the modern world 25 years before the events of Unlimited Fafnir, ''starting with 'Black' Vritra. Overview No one knows when exactly each Counterdragon first appeared, only that each of them was created by the world to oppose a specific True Dragon and save the Earth from destruction, much like how antibodies combat an infection. However, upon completing their mission and losing their purpose, the Counterdragons became a threat to the world by engineering dragon disasters, with Vritra likening them to an allergic reaction of the world. Abilities The defining trait of all Counterdragons is that each of them possesses an Authority, an ability unique only to them, which resides in a specific part of their bodies. The Authority awakens whenever the Counterdragon comes into contact with the corresponding True Dragon, bestowing them with intuitive knowledge of their mission and an appropriate ability to oppose the True Dragons. Authorities can be transferred from parent to child (as was the case with Charlotte and Kraken Zwei) or can be inherited by other creatures, which will be shaped into Counterdragons because of the power (like Leviathan inheriting its Authority from 'Silver' Tiamat and transforming into its present form). Ds can also inherit a Counterdragon's Authority upon defeating it, but will also in turn become Counterdragons as their bodies are reshaped to handle the power (as was the case with Iris Freyja). As a result of the Type Dragon system designed by Vritra to create multiple holders of authorities, Counterdragons also have the ability to mark Ds as their mates and turn them into Counterdragons of the same species. They're shown to be capable of marking their mates from an incredibly long distance. The marked D and Counterdragon seem to have a telepathic connection, giving them the ability to sense each other's thoughts and feelings, allowing the Dragon to locate its marked mate anywhere in the world. Counterdragon hybrids like Kraken Zwei can also mark multiple Ds simultaneously, an ability also exhibited by Yuu Mononobe. List of Counterdragons '''Code Eins' *Users: **Gaia (First Dragon) Code Zwo *Location: Unknown *Users: **'Verdant' Kiskanu (deceased, Authority inherited by Yggdrasil) **'Green' Yggdrasil (Absorbed by Tear) **Tear Lightning Code Drei *Location: Heart *Users: **'Gold' Phoenix (deceased, Authority inherited by Hraesvelgr) **'Yellow' Hraesvelgr (deceased, Authority inherited by Yuu) **Yuu Mononobe (partially after he splits it among three of his mates) **Ariella Lu (partially) **Lisa Highwalker (partially) **Kili Surtr Muspelheim (partially) Code Vier *Location: Unknown *Users: **'Silver' Tiamat (deceased, Authority inherited by Leviathan) **'White' Leviathan (deceased, Authority inherited by Yuu) **Yuu Mononobe Code Fünf *Location: Right eye *Users: **'Red' Basilisk (deceased, Authority inherited by Iris) **Iris Freyja Code Sechs *Location: Left eye *Users: **'Purple' Kraken (deceased, Authority inherited by Shion, mithril portion shared amongst all Ds) **Miyako Shinomiya (partially)(deceased, Authority inherited by Mitsuki, mithril portion shared amongst all Ds) **Mitsuki Mononobe (partially) **'Purple' Kraken Zwei (Dragon/D Hybrid) Code Sieben *Location: Unknown *Users: **'Black' Vritra **All Ds (partially) Code Acht *Location: Unknown *Users: **'Gray' Vampire (deceased, Authority inherited by Charlotte) **Charlotte B. Lord Code Lost *Location: Unknown *Users: **'Colorless' Fafnir (deceased, Authority eventually inherited by Yuu) **Loki's father (deceased, Authority scattered across multiple users) **Hreidmar (partially, until Loki killed the last Hreidmar) **Ariella Lu (partially) **Loki Jotunheim (partially) **Yuu Mononobe (partially after he splits it among all his mates except Shion) **Iris Freyja (partially) **Mistuki Mononobe (partially) **Lisa Highwalker (partially) **Firill Crest (partially) **Tear Lightning (partially) **Ren Miyazawa (partially) **Kili Surtr Muspelheim (partially) Code Neun *Location: Unknown *Users: **'Blue' Yuu Mononobe **Iris Freyja **Mitsuki Mononobe **Lisa Highwalker **Firill Crest **Tear Lightning **Ren Miyazawa **Ariella Lu **Kili Surtr Muspelheim **Shion Zwei Shinomiya Trivia *Despite being called Dragons, only Vritra resembles the dragons of legend, while the rest have varying forms and shapes. *All the Dragon Authorities (with the exception of Code Lost) are coded in German numbers. *While recognized as a Dragon by the public, Hekatonkheir does not count as a real Counterdragon since it was created and controlled by Vritra. *In the case of the Eighth True Dragon, 'Transcendent Soul' Humanoid, the world gave birth to two Counterdragons to oppose it, 'Gray' Vampire and 'Colorless' Fafnir, with Authorities diametrically opposed in means to one another. Yuu Mononobe has speculated that this happened due to a division in the world's will about how to handle humanity. **It was eventually revealed that both Authorities were created to exterminate mankind, Code Acht by uniting all humans into a single entity and Code Lost by simply killing through manipulation of the law of casualty, thus rebuking Yuu Mononobe's speculation. *According to Loki Jotunheim, priority in Authority succession is decided by the depth of karma, such as parent-child relations, with the strongest karmic relationship being the one formed between the killer and the killed, which is how Ds inherit Authorities after exterminating the Counterdragons. *It's currently unknown how Code Eins came into existence as Gehenna arrived on Earth after it was first created. *It's possible that Code Eins is the one which grant Authorities to whatever entity first encounters their respective True Dragon. Category:Browse Category:Dragon